The invention relates to a hand-operated implement comprising a cutting chain for cutting mineral and metal materials. The implement comprises a housing in which is positioned a drive motor. A guide bar is fixed to the housing and a cutting chain for cutting mineral and metal materials is fitted to the guide bar. The cutting chain comprises at least one cutting element which has a top facing away from the guide bar. The cutting chain is driven around the guide bar in a direction of travel via a chain sprocket by a drive motor. A device for feeding liquid to the cutting chain is provided. The guide bar has a longitudinal central axis bisecting the cutting chain adjacent to the chain sprocket in a first turning area and adjacent to the nose of the guide bar in a second turning area. The cutting chain is driven in a first section from the first turning area to the second turning area in the direction of travel and in a second section from the second turning area to the first turning area in the direction of travel. The chain sprocket is positioned in a chain sprocket chamber which is delimited by a chain sprocket cover. The chain sprocket chamber has a sidewall configured on the chain sprocket cover. The cutting element has on its top a longitudinal edge facing the sidewall of the chain sprocket cover. The cutting chain enters the chain sprocket chamber at an entry opening and exits the chain sprocket chamber at an exit opening. At least one outlet opening is formed at a peripheral wall of the chain sprocket chamber. The cutting element has an outer side facing the sidewall which lies at least partially in a first notional plane. The guide bar is fixed to the housing at at least one fixing bolt. The implement has a second notional plane that is perpendicular to the longitudinal central axis of the guide bar and contains the central axis of fixing bolt.
When cutting mineral materials such as stone or concrete, for example, using a cutting chain, the material is removed in an abrasion process by cutting elements on the cutting chain. This process creates a fine dust or abrasion grit. Considerable heat is produced during the abrasion process and can lead to increased wear at the cutting chain. During operation cutting chains for cutting mineral materials are therefore usually cooled with a liquid such as water, for example. The water also serves to bind together and carry away the abrasion dust which is created.
An implement comprising a cutting chain for cutting cement, etc. comprising a water supply device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,136 B1. Outward facing deflection plates which carry away the water outwards and downwards are provided on the chain sprocket cover to remove the mud created during operation.
It has been shown that very large quantities of water are required for cooling and to carry away abrasion grit when using such an implement.
The object of the invention is to create an implement comprising a cutting chain for cutting mineral or metal materials of the generic type in which the need for liquid is reduced.